camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Asteriea
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Alena1.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 17:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Claimed Congratulations on getting your character claimed. Please remember to have all the necessary information on the character page, most especially the history. Afterwards, kindly add in your character's name to the cabin list. If you have any questions on how to do any of the above mentioned tasks, feel free to message either myself or another admin team member. Happy rp'ing! Inactivity Would you happen to need our "officially inactive" status? You're almost at 2 weeks with no activity now. If you go 25 days without editing or without informing either myself or anyone from the admin team of your inactivity, then your character/s will either be deleted or archived. If ever this does happen but you still wish to participate in the wiki, you can either create a new character, or you can contact myself of an admin team member and we will restore your pages to how they were before. Re:Restore Your pages haven't actually been deleted nor archived. That only happens when you go 25 days without activity. :) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Since you're now a Level Five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been just over two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by December 6th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Archived For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you.